The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
In order to explore a person, place, or an object, a person generally explores on the Internet. The person may search on an internet search engine like Google™ to find information related to the object. The user may enter general details related to the object as search queries on the internet search engine. For an example, to find details of a particular hotel, the user may provide a search query as “Central Park Hotel, London.” As a response to his search query, the user may find several search results for providing details of the hotel.
One of the search results may provide a location of the hotel. Another search result may direct the user to a web link showing prices of rooms in the hotel. Similarly, the user may use the search results to check images of the hotel, availability of rooms, facilities provided in the hotel. Thus, the user has to put on a large effort to access all necessary details of an interested object.
Thus, a convenient method and system of accessing information about any person, place or object of interest is much desired.